


GEM FUSION GONE WRONG (NOT CLICKBAIT! VERY SCIENTIFIC)

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Wilson P Higgsbury, Gen, There's three fucking Wilsons here, Wilson P Higgsbury Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: What happens when three Wilsons get together to try and fuse two gems?Something inevitably explodes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	GEM FUSION GONE WRONG (NOT CLICKBAIT! VERY SCIENTIFIC)

"Are you sure this is actually going to worm-- no, not worm-- work?"

"Of course it'll work, haven't you done this before?"

There was a fair bit of chatter amongst the two other Wilsons, Vale and Cival respectively.

Higgsbury furrowed a brow. "Well, it looks like I'll have to teach you! Using my magnificent expertise in… fusing gems together…"

Cival looked to Vale for a moment, who shrugged, then adjusted his eye-bandaging.

"This seems awfully mundane for you."

"Nonsense! Fusing gems is something that definitely requires my vast and powerful knowledge?"

"I thought it was magnificent knowledge?" Vale responded.

"Can I please get on with this without being interrupted?" This was muttered by Higgsbury, who was really starting to regret bothering with this.

"Not really."

"Mm, I'd also say no."

"Oh my god. Why must you torture me like this? Anyways, on with the… gem fusion!"

"It's starting to spark." Cival murmured, almost nervous in the vague way he was feeling things at this moment in time.

Then it exploded.

The first instinct for Cival was to duck to avoid any oncoming shrapnel. Or, at least, cover his face. He could live without a finger being in commission for a while.

The next was to take his hands off his face and notice the ringing in his ears and try to ignore it.

The third was to check the others.

Higgsbury had already turned into a ghost and a skeleton by the time he looked at the poor sod. Gem shards stuck out of his skull, and he was reasonably certain that they'd pierced one of his eyeballs.

The ghost was shifting a little bit, obviously embarrassed.

Cival wasn't entirely sure on whether or not to be thankful that he never saw the goddamned shards pierce his… friend's skull.

That would definitely have been traumatizing.

He looked to Vale, briefly glanced over him, then actually realized that Vale had curled up on the ground.

Shit. He ran a hand through his hair, quickly, before shrugging his blazer off and gingerly wrapping it around the poor bastard. (Not that he knew whether his alternate self's parents were married or not.)

Cival slowly seated himself, in the case that Vale wanted physical contact at any point.

He still wasn't sure how to handle this. Bugger it all, he didn't even grab that backpack filled with rocks.

Purring? Purring would probably help. He's done that before when something of a similar vein happened. Something something about a copy of Winona being a little more than threatening. He doesn't exactly remember it. Not fully.

He can barely hear himself purring through the constant ringing in his ears (gosh, that's likely not going to get fixed), but he's pretty sure he is doing it.

It might take a while for the both of them to recover from this. It'd take even more time for Higgsbury to get revived.

Cival checks the time. It'd fade into sunset soonish. To make a campfire or not to make a campfire...

**Author's Note:**

> cival is a very awkward little man.
> 
> this is loosely based on a concept we were discussing at one point.
> 
> vale belongs to horrortropess on tumblr, higgsbury belongs to someone named berries. i am fond of both of these people.


End file.
